Conspiracy Love
by HiddenAngel23
Summary: Occurs 2 years after RE6- When Lyndon is forced to choose between his true love and little sister which one will he choose? Deyanira is barely hanging on, but will finding out that her master is alive push her over the edge? Both siblings must push their hatred aside for each other to save their loved ones... times running out..Contains:Lemon, cursing, mature contain, etc
1. Chapter 1- On the Run

__**Phoenix and I only own our OOCs. Capcom owns the rest of the resident evil characters!  
**

_***23 years ago***_

_**"Sherry honey I'd like you to meet Project Deyanira. Deyanira I want you to meet my beautiful daughter Sherry Birkin" calmly stated William Birkin as he gently guided his 5 year old daughter to a 8 year old Deyanira. Innocent light blue eyes locked onto curious blood red eyes as a friendly smile found its way on Sherry's face. "Your pretty!"exclaimed Sherry as she examined Deyanira, "Thank you...I like your hair." quietly replied Deyanira as she also examined Sherry. "Do you want to be friends?" eagerly questioned Sherry, while Deyanira tilted her head to the side cutely before sadly saying "I've never had a friend before." "Well you do now silly! I'll be your friend forever!"happily stated Sherry as she wrapped her arms around the older girl shocking her. Slowly the older girl carefully wrapped her arms around Sherry while nodding her head slightly with a small smile on her face.**_

_***Present time 27 March 2015. Phoenix, Arizona. 3:15pm***_

From that day on Sherry and Deyanira had been inseparable since then, seeing as how they considered each other sisters. Deyanira would always look out for Sherry, she loved her dearly and would throw her life away if it meant saving Sherry, when it came to her she didn't care about anything else it was only about her. Sherry looked up to the older women seeing her almost as a mother figure after her parents had been killed. To her Deyanira was very beautiful, with her black waist length silky straight hair, bangs that covered her forehead slightly, caramel tan skin, curvy 5'9 body, pouty red lips, and her eyes were so captivating you could easily get lost in her blood red eyes. Deyanira was currently wearing black skin tight pants, black fingerless gloves, a utility belt that held some of her equipment, a black skin tight muscle shirt that showed some of her cleavage, and black ankle boots. While Sherry was wearing a black skin tight turtle neck underneath her semi loose light blue shirt with her tan furry jacket, black cargo pants, and brown knee length boots.

They were both currently on the run from the government for multiple reasons for both woman. Sherry was wanted because they wanted to bring her in for questioning along with wanting to arrest her for the conspiracy against the United States since her supervisor had been Simmons. Deyanira was wanted because she had worked for Wesker previously, her connections to some of his buyers in the black market, along with being labeled 'To dangerous' by them. As far as Sherry was told from Deyanira that a few of her once close friends were now sent to capture them, along with someone she knew personally. Sherry had a pretty good guess on who it was, her ex-older brother Lyndon who was also experimented on. She felt bad for the siblings, they had been forced to fight each other many times until finally they deemed that Lyndon was a successful experiment while Deyanira was labeled a failure experiment. She knew that Deyanira showed resentment towards her brother, but she couldn't help but wonder if Lyndon held the same resentment towards her.

"Sherry are you ok?" quietly questioned Deyanira without even looking from her computer screen while snapping Sherry out of her thoughts. "Oh yeah sorry was just thinking. When's Jake coming again?" replied Sherry as she watched Deyanira's fingers fly around the computer keys, "He should be here soon." stated Deyanira. "Alright Deya." said Sherry while using Deyanira's special nickname that only Sherry was allowed to call her, had it been anyone else they would have probably been in the hospital by now. Sitting next to Deyanira, Sherry layed her head on Deyanira shoulder gently while watching her computer screen too. They both jumped slightly when Jake's image popped up on screen from his phone. **"Hello my lovely ladies."** cheekily greeted Jake as he looked at the two beautiful women on his phone. "Any problems Jake?" questioned Deyanira while raising any eye brow at him while Sherry giggled quietly as Jake fidgeted slightly under her gaze. **"Well i found out some info from my contact... it seems like they're also after another girl named Serenity Celeste. You should be receiving the info soon ladies."** nervously stated Jake, honestly nothing could scare him but when it came to Deyanira she down scared the shit out him sometimes, he was careful to remain on her good side. "Alright Jakey you almost here?" curiously question Sherry as she comfortably leaned against Deyanira again. **"Course sweetheart should be there in about 5 minutes. See you in few ladies." **flirted Jake as he ended the video call.

Noticing that Jakes infomartion had finally arrived Deyanira hurriedly opened the email while quickly reading it out loud for Sherry.

"Name: Serenity Marie Celeste

Age: 18

Status: Alive

Lives: Denver, Colorado

School: Tawkia Highschool

Experiment: From our previous notes on the test subject she has the antibodies for the T-virus like Weskers son has for the C-virus.

Object: Capture the subject alive to further go our experiment on the test subject to hopefully make another weapon like Project Lyndon and Project Deyanira."

After reading it out loud the two ladies sat in silence thinking about the new information they had just learned. The front door slamming open then shut quickly snapped them from their deep thinking as they watched Jake stroll in whistling a dark tune without a care in the world. "You read the information?" questioned Jake as he got down to business while tossing Deyanira a brand new pack of cigarettes and a lighter which she graciously caught them. "It sickens me to see how the government can do this to people and get away with it... I cant believe all my ex friends still work for them." sadly muttered Sherry as she cuddled against Deyanira more feeling protected with just her presence, but still somewhat feeling her ex-friends betrayal tear at her fragile heart. "They made their choice and now they're clearly our enemy sweetheart." calmly stated Jake as he sat on the other side of Sherry. "So what do we do boss?" curiously questioned Jake as he looked at the silent Deyanira. "We go pick her up of course, whatever force is necessary." smirked Deyanira as she took a long drag of her smoke before blowing it.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Deya?" timidly question Sherry as she watched Deyanira continue to smoke her cigarette. "We have to get to her before those government agents do, or they'll just continue to experiment on the girl. We all know first hand how cruel those experiments are even at such a young age, but if you think that's the worse of it wait till their older like me and my ex-brother were." patiently explained Deyanira. Jumping up from her seat startling Deyanira and Jake, Sherry exclaimed"What are we waiting for? ROAD TRIP!"

**Please Review! We're also open to any ideas and new characters! Reviews will make me update faster!**


	2. Chapter 2-Plane ride

**Disclaimer: We don't own the resident evil characters only our characters. To be honest i never thought we'd get so many views on this story we'd really like to start getting more reviews though so that it'll make us update a whole later faster! Anyway we're open to ideas and characters. Hope you enjoy the story!**

_***28 March 2015. Denver, Colorado. Tawkia Highschool. 9:25am***_

"Hey Serenity whats up?" cheerfully asked a young girl and she sat next to her friend Serenity while taking in her appearance. Soft light chocolate hair that ended just above her waist with bangs across her forehead, light tan skin, full pink lips, a somewhat busty and curvy figure that stood about 5'6, and beautiful hazel eyes. She was wearing their required school uniform that consisted of a white long sleeve button top, a dark blue coat that went over it, a dark blue skirt that ended 5 inches above knee length, dark clue stockings, and dark blue shoes. "I'm alright Melissa, how about you?" smiled Serenity as she watched her best friend seat next to her. She remembered how Melissa had stood up for her against some bullies that seemed to take a liking to her on her first day of this new school. Her spunky personality definitely reflected it in her style with her soft black hair that ended just above her shoulders with her ends slightly spiky and blond highlights at the end, somewhat pale skin that made her full pink lips, dark blue eyes with flecks of silver, and a 5'8 athletic build. "Still having those nightmares?" asked Melissa worried about her friend while picking at her school uniform. "Yeah.. I didn't really sleep, but its alright." yawned Serenity as she got up to stretch when the school bell went off signaling that it was time to go to class. "Let's skip today." stated she also got up while grabbing Serenity's hand in her own. "Something bad always happens every time i listen to you." playfully teased Serenity, she couldn't help but giggle when she saw her friend pouting. "Oh please that was one time! It wasn't even my fault though, but you did have a good time." stated childishly sticking her tongue out at her friend.

Not even waiting for her friends comeback, Melissa gently grabbed Serenity's wrist while saying "There's a new cafe that just opened so we can go there I heard they have your favorite donuts." Chuckling at her friend, Serenity licked her lips slightly at the thought of her favorite Blossom Cherry Doughnut. "Besides I'm buying so get whatever you want." continued Melissa as she continued to drag Serenity through the semi-busy sidewalks of the city. "You don't have to." countered Serenity and couldn't help but smiling at her best friend antics. Noticing that they arrived at the cafe Melissa paused for a moment and unbuttoned the top of her shirt so that you could see a lot more cleavage than what it normally showed. Giggling at her friend Serenity only shook her head while walking in with Melissa right behind her. "Welcome to Tim Horton's what can i get you today." cheerfully questioned a blond hair girl with light brown eyes. "We'll have two Blossom Cherry Donuts and two coffees but one with a double-double." replied Serenity with a soft smile at the older girl. "Alright that will be $10.24." stated girl, as Melissa handed her a $20 while telling her to keep the change.

Getting their stuff they quietly sat down and began to talk about school until a mysterious man walked in. He stood about two meters tall with dirty blond hair, bronze tanned skin, crystal ocean blue eyes. The man looked like he could easily tear a tiger apart, he had a curvy and massively muscular body not so different from The Rock's. He wore a black leather jacket with a tight black short sleeve T-shirt underneath that perfectly hugged his curvy and muscular torso. His shirt was perfectly tucked in his black jeans that perfectly fitted and hugged his leg, and he wore a pair of black Timberland boots. The two best friends watched as he got a plain black coffee before sitting near him and pulling out his phone after glancing at them with a smirk.

**"Package is in sight"** hurriedly text the mysterious man to a woman, who quickly responded **"You are to wait until Chris Redfield and Leon S. Kennedy arrive there. Do no cause a scene Agent Armstrong, you are to follow these orders until further notice." **The man could only chuckle at the text before shoving his phone in his pants pocket before continuing to keep an eye on his target. He raised an eye brow at the girl with short black hair and blond highlights as she got up from her seat and began to flirt with a familiar blond. Shaking his head the man noticed that the package was standing at a chair next to him, "Mind if i join you?" shyly questioned Serenity while blushing. "Not at all I'm Lyndon Armstrong." stated he gently took Serenity's outstretched hand, "I'm Serenity Celeste." quietly replied Serenity. Looking towards her best friend for a moment Serenity could only giggle at Melissa as she tried to unsuccessfully flirt with the short blond hair girl.

"Hi I'm Melissa what your name?" asked Melissa in a flirty manner as she leaned close to the short blond haired girl. "Uh I'm Sherry Birkin." stated Sherry. "Well might I say your really beautiful Sherry, I'm surprised no one has snatched you up." eagerly said Melissa while thinking that she might get lucky with this girl. "Actually my boyfriend is outside along with my best friend." calmly replied Sherry as she started hearing noise from outside.

Everyone in the cafe turned to the front door as the yelling got louder and louder until a young woman pulling on a mans ear was dragging him inside. "OW come Deyanira this hurts! OWWWW" yelled the man as Deyanira only tugged harder in reply. "What did Jake do now Deya?" curiously questioned Sherry while trying to hold in laughter at the situation. She knew Jake must had done something to get Deyanira mad, but it was safe to say at least she wasnt pissed off or else he might have either ended up in the hospital or buried somewhere. "Tell him to stop trying to take my damn sunglasses." gritted out Deyanira while she glared at Jake behind her black sunglasses as he cowered behind Sherry after she let go of his ear.

Right when Deyanira was about to say something else she noticed a very familiar figure sitting at a table next to the girl they where here to get. "You have got to be fuckin' kidding me." muttered Deyanira as she cautiously approached the table, briefly hearing Lyndon mutter "Oh shit." "Never thought I'd see you again" coldly stated Deyanira as she reached their table. "Same here." blankly replied Lyndon as he kept an eye on her while she gently leaned forward placing her hands on the table not even noticing some guys near by check out her ass. "Let me guess you're still their lap dog huh? Are they to scared to do their own dirty work?" taunted Deyanira while noticing the confused face on Serenity. "Are you really going to start something here Deyanira?" questioned Lyndon as he lightly fingered his Desert Eagle gun in his pants pocket. Narrowing her eyes at Lyndon before checking watch, she gently grabbed Serenity's arm while making her stand saying "Sorry to cut our chit chat short but we do need to get going. Your friend is outside with my friends." "Well it was a pleasure to meet you Serenity, i'll be seeing you again Deya." mockingly replied Lyndon in a sweet voice. Before Serenity could even reply Deyanira gently pulled her out of cafe urgently after shooting Lyndon a glare.

"We have to get out of here quickly." urgently stated Sherry as she gently pushed both Melissa and Serenity in the black Toyota Landcruiser SUV with black tinted windows. Jumping in the car Deyanira was driving, Jake in the passenger seat, and Sherry in the back with Melissa and Serenity. "Deya you should have let me take on your brother... I can handle big guys like him." confidently stated as he began to message his contact. "As much as I'd love to see you try we don't have the time." smirked Deyanira as she quickly cut off a car to get the highway and onto a snowy road. "You can still have fun next time." giggled Sherry but soon stopped as she took in the frightened faces of Melissa and Serenity. "Our best option is to leave the country and I know someone who can smuggle us out." stated Jake as he continued to message his contact. "We'll be virtually untouchable by the United States government since it has zero jurisdiction on Russian soil." explained Sherry, before looking sadly at the girls comfortingly saying "We really are here to try to help you, we're not the bad guys here I promise." That's all it took for Serenity and Melissa to burst into tears as they sobbed loudly begging for them to let them go. "Please explain whats going on." begged Serenity as she unsuccessfully try to make the tears stop. "We'll explain when we get to Russia but please until then cooperate with us we're trying to protect you two." calmly soothed Sherry as she pulled both girls into a gentle hug to comfort them. While Sherry comforted the two sobbing girls, Jake and Deyanira focused on the road as he continued to give her directions to their private plane.

With Lyndon

**"If we don't act now we'll never catch them Ingrid."**urgently said Lyndon once Ingrid picked up the phone. **"You know that not true Lyndon, if they get away then we'll track them down again."** calmly stated Ingrid. "Where the hell i-" Lyndon was cut off as a loud 'HONK' blared through the cafe parking lot. "Holy shit Lyndon sorry we're late hop in Ingrid kept us up to date." urgently stated Leon as he motioned for Lyndon to get in the back seat as Chris handed him a brief case filled with more guns.

With the gang

As they exited their car Jake saw his contact slowly walk up to the with a grin on his face, he wore a black heavy coat with dark brown fur over his muscular build, black muscle shirt, utility belt that held some weapons, black baggy pants, and black boots, light brown hair, dark green eyes, and tan skin. "Ladies i'd like you to meet my contact Carlos Olivero." stated as he lightly punched the guys arms, "Well i see your quite the lady's man." grinned Carlos as he took in the beautiful ladies in front of him, and saw that Sherry was on Jake's on, Melissa was holding Sherry's friend hand, Serenity holding hands with Melissa, and Deyanira next to Jake with her arms crossed over her chest. "My boys and I have a C-130 ready for take off on the tarmac." explained Carlos feeling himself start to become slightly nervous under Deyanira's gaze. "How long will it take?" blankly questioned Deyanira as she shifted her gaze to the men loading the plan with crates. "About 15 hours ma'am." nervously replied Carlos. Seeing her nod her head in approval Carlos slightly relax as he led the group onto the plan as the rest of the crew finished loading the plane.

Suddenly a heavily armed Black Hawk helicopter entered the planes vision and the crew begins to panic and load their weapons aiming at the helicopter. "Sherry give this to them." commanded Deyanira as she gently tossed her a data chip containing classified information, catching the chip Sherry nodded and confidently walked out of the plane and into the helicopters view. Seeing the helicopter land Sherry watched as Leon jumped out and cautiously approached her only stopping a few feet from her. Tossing the chip to Leon, she watched as his face turned to surprise before horror as he read what was on the chip. "The country we've been fighting for... has turned into the kind of country we're suppose to be fighting against... how could they." stammered Leon as he looked at Sherry with regret. Sherry watched as Leon turned back and showed Lyndon and Chris the data only for them to look at it in horror also. "We'll have to work together to stop them." stated Lyndon as he exited the helicopter and towards Sherry. "We had no idea that they did this." stated Chris in a apologetic tone. "For what I see in this data one thing is certain... the government wants Serenity for more than just a vaccine." Leon paused for a moment before continuing ,"The names of top U.S. government officials including that of the Secretary of Defense are here... even the president's... President Alex Wesker!" finished Leon in horror. "Chris and Lyndon will go with you to help protect Serenity while I go back to HQ to inform people what happened and see what i can do there, I'll keep in touch." explained Leon before he headed back to the helicopter.

Walking onto the plane Lyndon and Chris took in the sight before them, Melissa was curled up to Deyanira on her left side as she sat one seat from the window and was laying her head on her seat comfortably, Serenity was on Sherry's right while quietly trying to keep the tears at bay, and Jake was on Sherry's left quietly talking to her. Chris confidently sat next to Deyanira on her right side, and Lyndon sat next to Serenity giving her a sad smile. As the plane began to take off everyone began to converse quietly amongst each other, "It's just us against the world's most powerful nation." stated as he looked at Deyanira who in turn glanced at him before replying "It's worth it in the end though." "She's just a girl." sadly replied Lyndon while he glanced at Serenity.

Hours passed by as Lyndon noticed that Serenity was trembling from the cold air in the plane so he gently wrapped his arms around her, pressing her boyd against his to keep her warm. Serenity happily snuggled up against him "You should get some rest." gently stated Lyndon, yawning slightly Serenity sleepily replied "You should too Lyndon." "I promise I won't let anyone touch you." promised Lyndon as he gently pulled her closer to him. "Thank you very much Lyndon." gratefully thanked Serenity while she was quietly lulled into a relaxing sleep. Already getting tired of the long plane ride Chris quietly set to checking rifle, "You know there's more of a selection of weapons in the back if you want to check them out." quietly stated Deyanira while she shifted slightly so that Melissa was more comfortable in her sleep. "Nah this is my girlfriend.. She and I have been through a lot together." seriously replied Chris as he looked at Deyanira. "I know what you mean I'm the same way with my babies." smirked Deyanira. "Oh is that so." challenged Chris with a smile. "Yes it is, I don't believe we've met before properly I'm Deyanira Armstrong." introduced Deyanira while holding out her hand.

Chris smiled sincerely while taking her hand and shaking it gently and saying "I'm Christopher Redfield but you can call me Chris." "Nice to meet you ." replied in a honest voice while taking off her sunglasses showing her red eyes for a moment. Wide eye Chris could do nothing but look into those beautiful breath taking eyes as he heard Lyndon gloat "Told you I'm not the only one.", only for his eyes to move to her lips for a moment before staring back into he eyes while she somewhat coldly replied while slipping her sunglasses back on "Don't be such a smart ass brother. At least you can look people in the eye." "Indeed" agreed Lyndon as his light ocean blue eyes suddenly became a glowing crimson color before back to light ocean blue. Chris watched with a smile on his face as Lyndon gently holds Serenity in his arms so she could be more comfortable, and saw Serenity snuggle against him more. He then turned his attention back to the beauty next to him as he watched her try to get comfortable in her chair without waking Melissa, he grew concerned with he saw her finally settle down in an uncomfortable looking position.

Finally getting the courage to he gently pulled her closer to him so she could lean on him but hesitated when she flinched against his touch slightly before relaxing. "I thought you would want your space after seeing my eyes." quietly admitted Deyanira, "Its just something you don't see everyday. Besides my little sister is much scarier than that when she's angry." carefully explained Chris as he looked at Deyanira who was looking at her lap. Feeling herself tensing slightly Deyanira replied "You don't know what i can do." "Make your older brother's life a living hell." mockingly stated Lyndon over hearing their conversation. "And yet you were the golden child brother." codly stated Deyanira. "No i wasn't.. I don't want to remember anything from what happened." hurtfully explained Lyndon with a hurt expression. _'I'm so sorry Deya.'_ sadly thought Lyndon as he to was lulled into a somewhat peaceful sleep .

**Hope you enjoyed the story! PLEASE REVIEW it'll make us write faster for the chapters.**


End file.
